1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers and vehicles with trailers for storing and transporting cargo, and more particularly to a goods or cargo handling apparatus for cargo loading, storage and transport with respect to a trailer which is either connectable to or formed as a part of a vehicle or truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, trailers and vehicles with a trailer or enclosure for hauling cargo are arranged to haul cargo within the trailer and atop a trailer floor. One such arrangement is found in a delivery truck which includes a vertically movable lift gate which swings down and extends rearwardly from the end of the trailer floor. Cargo is either loaded onto or off of the rear lift gate and either elevated or lowered for pick up or delivery of the cargo. However, in inclement weather, the operator and the cargo may be exposed to rain or snow by being outside of the confines of the trailer. Moreover, extra room behind the trailer is required to accommodate the length of the lift gate and additional space to load and unload cargo therefrom.
A number of prior art systems have been developed which, in part, address this limiting aspect of the above delivery trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,747 issued Dec. 2, 1980 to Ratliff discloses a transport vehicle for medium-sized route delivery of goods. The versatile design allows for removability of the central partition in each cargo bay and adjustability of the position of the floor. A delivery truck body or trailer which is convertible between being arranged for side loading at ground level or rear loading at dock height is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,132 to Day.
Price teaches a double drop trailer with lifts therein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,721. A first lift comprises upper and lower platforms rigidly interconnected one to another, the second lift located in the rear section.
Three U.S. patents to Greenlaw, et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,913, 6,328,525 and 6,474,446 teach delivery vehicles with multi-tier storage and elevator assemblies installed therein. Substantially continuous side access door provide total exterior access to the lowermost tier of cargo in the '525 patent, the '913 patent teaching elevator assemblies for multi-tier storage. The '446 patent teaches a framing system that reduces structural requirements of side walls and floors, permitting multiple side access ports and reduced floor thickness to permit easier access from the pavement.
Recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,905 to Dibdin teaches methods and an apparatus for optimizing use of storage space in a trailer. The apparatus provides a loading apparatus for the trailer having a platform movable relative to the floor of the trailer to facilitate loading of goods.
Published application 2003/0147734 to Adams discloses a goods handling system for a vehicle or railway trailer which allows the level of access to all areas of the trailer to be improved.
The present invention provides a goods or cargo handling apparatus which is connected within a trailer, or provided as a separate addition to a trailer and having a vertically movable cargo platform which is loadable and offloadable of cargo within the confines of the trailer itself. No additional space is required rearwardly of the trailer thus adding a substantial convenience and timesaving aspect to pick up and delivery of cargo within the trailer. Additionally, a movable side cargo-receiving module embodiment which extends laterally from a trailer a limited distance sufficient to clear the frame of the vehicle provides the majority of the benefits afforded by the rearwardly positioned preferred embodiment.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.